When The Feeling Strikes
by emilykaywrites
Summary: Blaine demonstrates for Kurt just what he means by 'masturbation'.


"Uh yeah! But that's why they invented masturbation."

Kurt felt the blood rush to fill his cheeks. Whoa, did Blaine really just say that?

"Can we open a window or something?" he asked, tugging at the collar of his leopard print, knee-length sweater.

"Oh c'mon. Like you've never done it before." Blaine replied, strolling over and flopping down on the bed.

"Actually, no. I haven't. Just...the idea. Why would you? I just - no."

Blaine chuckled slightly and rolled over onto his stomach to stare at Kurt with his famous puppy-dog eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that, Blaine. It's freaky." Kurt said, sitting farther back on Blaine's bed.

It was Friday night, and he was over at Blaine's, his parents having gone out to dinner, leaving the house to the boys. They weren't to return for at least another two hours. They were just chatting, listening to music and reveling in each other's company.

"Kurt, you've...you've never even touched yourself?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt blushed even brighter red and whispered 'no'.

Blaine moved and sat crossed-legged across from Kurt, grabbing his hands.

"Hey, why are you so embarrassed? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Kurt was so flustered he couldn't even get his thoughts together, much rather form a response. Then Blaine's voice piped up.

"I could - I could show you...some things." Blaine looked just about as nervous and awkward as Kurt felt, but the statement had his immediate attention.

"You would do that? For-for me?" Kurt knew he should find the offer awkward and strange, but he loved Blaine, and wanted so many things with Blaine, things like this included. They'd been together for a few months now, and Kurt felt ready to take another step.

"Of course I would do that. Of course." Blaine replied, smiling brightly.

"Okay. So, um, what do we, you, um, I - uh." Kurt began to stutter awkwardly, his nerves tainting his speaking abilities.

Blaine chuckled and leaned in to softly press his lips against Kurt's, Kurt immediately reciprocating the gesture. Just as things were beginning to become intense, Blaine pulled back and stood up off the bed. He began to slowly unbuckle his belt, and the moved on the unbutton and unzip his jeans, Kurt watching him the entire time. Then he began to slowly, almost painfully so, remove his jeans, shaking them off his thighs.

Kurt was immediately aware of the way his own jeans were beginning to feel uncomfortable, suddenly tighter than moments before. He shifted slightly, rearranging himself before Blaine stopped him.

"Don't" he whispered leaning down and covering Kurt's body with his own, clad in no more than his black briefs and a white t-shit. He pressed his lips to Kurt's, the kiss immediately heating up. Kurt could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his thigh, and he was hard as steel; the need for relief almost overwhelming.

"Let me help you" Blaine said, departing his lips from Kurt's, Kurt whimpering slightly at the loss of contact. But that was least of his worries the moment Blaine unzipped, and unbuttoned his jeans, beginning to slowly remove them.

When he reached mid-thigh, Kurt raised his hips and Blaine effortlessly removed them the rest of them. Once he was rid of his jeans, Blaine motioned for him to raise his arms so he could remove the sweater as well. Once the sweater was removed, laid somewhere along with the jeans, Blaine pressed himself flat against Kurt again, this time their erections bumping, only a thin layer of cotton.

Kurt gasped and clutched Blaine's back because fuck that felt good. He decided he wanted to feel all of Blaine. He wanted to feel Blaine's chest.

"Less clothes" he breathed, beginning to rip Blaine's tee from his shoulders.

"Impatient are we?" Blaine chuckled, sitting up slightly and allowing Kurt to pluck the shirt from his back.

As soon as the shirt was out of the equation, Kurt was slamming their mouths back together in fierce, passion filled kiss. Kurt separated their lips, moving them to Blaine's neck instead, licking, sucking, and slightly biting the skin there. Blaine shivered.

"I want you to touch me, Blaine. Please?" Kurt breathed into his ear.

"Are you sure?" Blaine replied. "I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

"Yes, I am sure. I'm ready for this Blaine." Kurt whimpered, pressing their lips together once more.

"Okay."

Blaine sat up and hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband of Kurt's underwear, then gave a slight tug at the material, moving it down a few inches.

He continued at a slow, torturous pace, until Kurt's briefs were just a puddle of light material at his feet.

Blaine moved back up and kissed Kurt gently on the corner of his mouth.

"Are you absolutely sure? I won't pressure you, Kurt."

"Blaine, I swear, if you don't put your hand on me right this instance, I will lose my mind."

"Alright then. Now that that's settled." Blaine laughed, moving back to his previous position.

Blaine gently wrapped his hand around Kurt's now purple, erect cock.

Kurt gasped at the sudden sensation, then relaxed again as Blaine began to gently rub up and down his length. He never knew something could feel so good. So intense.

Blaine continued to slowly stoke, up and down, up and down. At one point, he swiped the pad of his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock, spreading the pre-cum back down the sides all the way to the base. With his other hand, he began to gently cup Kurt's balls.

Kurt shouted at the new sensation, and began squirming on the bed. Blaine was moving way too slow.

"F-faster. B-Blaine. Please." he managed to stutter.

Blaine immediately quickened his pace, twisting his wrist every other stroke. Before long, Kurt was basically thrashing on the bed, and Blaine just smiled, loving the fact that he was doing this to the beautiful boy beneath him.

Kurt began to feel a warm, coiling feeling in his stomach, and then his balls were drawing up, the feeling too intense, and fuck, the need for release right there. Warn Blaine, his mind told him. He needed to tell Blaine.

"B-Blaine. C-close. So close. Blaine..."

"I know baby, I know." he replied, beginning to quicken his pace, and then it was all too much and Kurt was coming. With a shout of Blaine's name, Kurt was coming. All over his stomach and Blaine's hand and t-shirt. And, wow. That was...intense.

He lay there, Blaine effectively stroking him through his orgasm, as he rode out the last waves of please. After a moment, he just lay there, he face flushed, his palms sweaty, his breathing harsh, and his heartbeat erratic.

"Enjoy?" Blaine asked, coming up to kiss Kurt's forehead.

"Yes. Oh fuck yes. Why hadn't I done that before? That was amazing Blaine. Thank you." Kurt replied and Blaine just smiled at him.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Kurt remembered.

"Oh shit, Blaine. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry." He began reaching when Blaine caught his wrist and gently placed it back on his chest. He smiled broadly.

"No need."

"W-what?" Kurt asked. "You-you came? In your...pants?"

"Yupp. You're just that hot." Blaine laughed, snuggling Kurt's cheek.

"Oh wow." Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's touch.

"Thank you." he said, turning to press a kiss to Blaine's forehead, before Blaine leaned up and pressed their lips softly together, in a gentle, loving kiss.

"You're most certainly welcome," Blaine replied. "Thank YOU for being mine."

Kurt smiled, his heart swelling and then remembered what just happened and made a face, the moment over.

"We should probably get cleaned up."

"Don't wanna move." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt just laughed. "Well, I feel nasty, so you can stay here while I go get something. He leaned down a kissed Blaine's cheek before standing and walking to Blaine's bathroom, sure to sway his naked hips as he went, earning a sigh from Blaine.

When he returned with a warm wet washcloth, Blaine was on the verge of sleep. Kurt smiled at the sight and gently cleaned Blaine up, thanking God none had soiled the sheets. He had already cleaned up in the bathroom, so he tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the clothes basket, before pulling on his clothes.

"Blaine. You can't sleep forever. Your parents will be home soon, and you can't be lying here naked. I'll never be able to come over again."

Blaine grumbled something incoherent, but rolled off the bed and replaced his underwear, and pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, laying back down on the bed, pulling Blaine with him.

"Eight." Blaine replied. "We've still got an hour to cuddle."

"Fantastic." Kurt replied, pulling Blaine against him, spooning his back.

After a few moment's silence, Kurt whispered, almost too quiet to be heard, "I am so lucky and thankful to have you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I love you. So much."

"I love you so much more." Blaine replied, turning in Kurt's arms until they were facing each other. "I never want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you either." Kurt replied.

The rest of the evening was spent with whispered sweet nothings, 'I love you's', kisses, and the promise that this had to happen again - soon.

Kurt went to sleep with a giant smile on his face. He was so in love.


End file.
